1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to portable male urinals for use by bed-ridden patients or handicapped people, and particularly to such urinals that are furnished with a drain hose to empty the contents of the urinal by gravity into a lower collection bag or receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is widely known in the health care field to employ portable urinals for male bed-ridden patients. Frequently, part of the treatment of sick patients is that they drink large quantities of water and other liquids. Also certain X-ray procedures require the patient to abstain from solid foods and to limit all nourishment to liquids. Hence, the average bed-ridden patient generally handles more liquid than the average healthy person.
The Nakao et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,103 describes a complex design of a combined portable male urinal having a drain hose that empties into a lower storage tank. This urinal has no means for supporting it upright on a bed-side table during non-use, nor is it a covered or closed urinal.
The De Burgh U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,476 also describes a portable male urinal that is provided with an overflow drain hose and an associated valve that is used to empty the urinal.
The Bringman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,306 also describes a portable male urinal having a drain hose with a three way valve and a reservoir as well as a sample container.